Pimp My Ride
by furryewokazon
Summary: 'The Fast and the Furious' meets Brittana. An AU hook-up story.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany walked through the front door and headed for the source of the music that was shaking the foundations of the house with a deep steady throb. Though she was a new face to this _"world"_ no one around her even batted an eyelid at her appearance. After her performance on the street that evening, she was greeted with enthusiastic hand clasps and found herself on the receiving end of more than her share of approving looks from the men present. She smiled graciously at the praise but kept her eyes peeled for one person in particular. _They _were the reason she was here after all.

* * *

><p><em>"'Mind the car,' he says," Brittany mumbled to herself as she stood buffing the hood of the already immaculate car. "'Make a good impression.'"<em>

_She rolled her eyes at the whistles and catcalls that bombarded her from all sides as the street teemed with avid spectators. Dressed in a short baggy dress that fell off her shoulders in all the right ways and with thigh high boots to match; she looked every bit the part she was playing so she couldn't really expect their responses to be any different. She was there to add allure and a big dose of sex appeal to the owner of the car but without him around now it only added to the mystery surrounding her._

_Turning on the spot, Brittany sat back against the hood and took in her surroundings. There were cars parked haphazardly all over the street. Each one was pimped out as much as the next, though whether they were here to race or just for show was hard to tell. Either way each one was drawing crowds of onlookers and she noticed the one under her was no different._

_When the surrounding crowd scattered to let a car roll up beside her she raised her head._

_She was met with guarded chocolate eyes staring back at her from the passenger's seat. The eyes belonged to a gorgeous Latina who was looking her over and then the car she was sitting on with interest. The girl was smirking at her and the picture she created- a stunning blue-eyed blonde reclining on the hood of a decked out street racer._

_Brittany flushed under the girl's gaze and self-consciously ran a hand through her long blonde hair._

_The driver of the car leaned across the girl to speak to Brittany, shooting her a flirtatious smile. He was an attractive man with a shaved mohawk hairstyle that would have been absurd if it didn't seem to fit his badass persona so well._

_"That your ride there, baby?" He asked._

_Brittany's eyes flicked back to the Latina and realised that her curiosity too had been piqued by his question. Brittany didn't know the first thing about this girl but in that instant she knew that she wanted to impress her- whatever it took to do so._

_"Yeah," Brittany answered grasping blindly for bravado, "What's it to you?"_

_"Girl's got bite," the dark-haired beauty smiled as she muttered to the man._

_"Hoo hoo, okay okay, I get it," He held up his hands in mock defeat. "But you know, it's one thing to own a car… and entirely another to know how to drive it."_

_"Do you need lessons?" Brittany retorted smartly. She had grown up around cars and she was used to boys making assumptions about her knowledge of them based on her looks._

_The beautiful passenger guffawed loudly at her words making Brittany smile all the wider._

_"Well come on then _**_Barbie_**_, the race is about to start," He grinned at her, not at all taking offense at the joke and hoped she'd take the bait._

_"It's 'Brittany' actually," She corrected him and without even thinking twice about it- jumped in the window of "her" car and revved the engine._

_"Even better," He said chuckling as he glanced over at his passenger who seemed less than amused at his mocking of the newcomer. She answered him with a firm elbow to the gut._

* * *

><p>Brittany steadily made her way through the house until she found where the dj had inspired a makeshift dance party in the centre of the living room. It was where most of the party had seemed to have congregated and she figured her best bet at locating someone was to look here first. The room was full of people, most lounging around drinking or brazenly hooking up as though it was some kind of high school house party and not at all 'the place to be' for all the local street racers. As a stranger to the racing scene she found this thought strangely comforting and suddenly felt much more confident despite knowing no one at the party.<p>

"**Barbie!**" A voice called out to her enthusiastically from across the room and then before she could even react a strong masculine arm was thrown around her shoulders pulling her in for a friendly hug. "You came!"

Well technically she did "know" one person…

"Puck," she clapped him on the back, greeting him on friendly terms now. "I hope there are no hard feelings about earlier…"

"You may have wiped the floor with me but even I can graciously accept defeat at the hands of such a beautiful lady," Puck flirted for the sake of flirting.

"It was the car," Brittany mumbled humbly. She was blushing at Puck's compliment since she was now feeling incredibly under-dressed for the occasion, now noticing all the other finely dressed women in the room. It was nice to know that he thought she was attractive even in the simple form fitting jeans and tank top she'd changed into after the race.

"A cars only as good as her driver," Puck corrected her. "Now let's go get you something to drink."

Still with his arm slung around her shoulders, Puck steered her off towards the kitchen. Brittany glanced around the room as they passed through the crowd but her search was to no avail- she just couldn't spot the Latina anywhere.

It was only in that moment that she realised how presumptuous she had been up to this point- still high on confidence from her victory- she had shown up at this party to win the Latina's heart. But as far as she really knew the mystery woman was Puck's girl and if she was even here she probably wouldn't look too kindly on seeing him drape himself all over Brittany. Brittany casually shrugged Puck's arm off her shoulders suddenly feeling guilty. Here Puck had welcomed her into his home and all the while she was conspiring to steal his woman from him.

Brittany worried her bottom lip; she was already too mixed up in this mess to stop now- she was hooked from the moment the Latina locked eyes with her… and she had to do whatever it took to meet her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_It took a few minutes to navigate through the crowd but eventually Brittany pulled up next to the mohawked driver's car at the starting line and turned her head to look in his window. She noticed immediately that the Latina was no longer seated in his car and frowned at the missed opportunity to engage with her up close. Misreading her disappointed look, the male driver grinned haughtily back at her._

_"Having second thoughts, Barbie?" He chuckled tauntingly._

_Brittany let his nickname for her slide; she was used to such jokes at her wholesome appearance. And truthfully a small part of her took the gesture as a small victory- like she was accepted by him… at least long enough for her to prove herself._

_Brittany revved her engine in response as she smirked confidently back at him._

_On the outside she looked perfectly comfortable to be sitting there behind the wheel of a car that should be outlawed due to the speeds it was capable of reaching and in all honestly she was actually in her element to be given the opportunity to show she could handle such a machine- she wasn't even scared… it was actually the knowing that her participation would inevitably be found out by her employer which was making her nervous. She wouldn't lose her job or anything- he was used to her rash behaviour by now, but he had been pretty adamant that their latest racing model only be exhibited this evening and not in a visual demonstration kind of way. She only hoped that the massing crowds would stall his return from his toilet break run just long enough for her to get the race in. It would be embarrassing to have to pull out now in front of all these people because the true owner of the car returned to out her before the race even began. She would deal with the consequences of racing once she won._

_Flicking her eyes around the spectator crowds, hoping to not see that familiar face glaring back at her, Brittany's eyes accidentally found her mystery Latina as she located her standing nearby watching the racing strip . Now being able to take in those details which her having been seated in a car had hidden, Brittany swept her hungry eyes over the Latina relishing every discovery. She was smaller in frame than Brittany had initially realised, with a petite- yet toned body, made all the more obvious by the see-though netted shirt she was wearing and tight skinny leg jeans. That Brittany- and everyone else for that matter- could easily see the girl's dark bra proudly on show beneath her impractical outer layer, made Brittany's cheeks flush with warmth that had nothing to do with pre- race adrenaline. Her long dark hair spilling in wavy curls from a messy bun made Brittany's hands itch to play with it and she began to grip the wheel beneath her fingers all the harder to keep focused._

_"Where did _**_you _**_find a girl like that?" Brittany heard herself asking out loud in awe.__  
><em>_.__  
><em>_The male driver of the other car rightfully assumed her question was aimed at him._

_"Find?" He chuckled loudly, "You can't find existing beauty like this- I made this baby from the ground up. She is pure perfection."_

_Brittany frowned and his confusing words were enough to snap her attention away from the Latina long enough to look back over at him. It was only then, seeing the way he was eyeing his vehicle that Brittany realised he was talking about his car._

_"I wasn't talking about your car!" Brittany genuinely laughed at him._

_The driver sent her a puzzled look. He wasn't following her._

_Brittany simply shook her head not believing his ignorance._

_"You better watch out, or the next time you're polishing your car, you'll be too busy admiring your own reflection to realise someone's already crept in and stolen your girl" Brittany admonished as her eyes fell back on the Latina._

_She revved her engine once more to bring her point home and gasped when the woman looked her way, locking eyes with Brittany just long enough to wink suggestively at her. It was a 'blink and you'll miss it' moment and straight after Brittany was already convinced that she'd imagined it. Even so, if Brittany felt confident about her chances before, knowing that the gorgeous woman was watching the race- watching her… it just doubled her surety of the outcome being a win in her favour. Brittany wouldn't allow for anything less._

* * *

><p>Puck handed Brittany a Corona and opened one for himself, taking a long swig before looking her over with a hard curious look. Feeling awkward under his scrutiny, Brittany flicked the top off her beer and started to drink…<p>

"So you're here to '_steal my girl' _huh?" He blatantly asked, echoing her words from earlier that evening.

Brittany choked on her drink mid swallow and started spluttering.

She was too busy panicking to realise that an amused grin was splitting Puck's face as he watched her reaction. He clapped her on the back a few times before taking his leave of the kitchen and calling back in hysterics, "Oh Barbie, you are too much!"

Brittany was left thinking '_what the hell just happened here?_' as she stood in the now empty room. On one hand Puck had just called her out and **not **proceeded to threaten her… but on the other hand he hadn't actually given her any more insight on the matter at all. All she could do was take the fact that she hadn't been kicked out of the party as a good thing, and resigned herself to just wait and see what happens once she manages to locate the Latina.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck made his way back out to the party and scanned the crowded room for one lady in particular, really hoping she'd make an effort to show her face tonight- especially now. Fate it seemed had decided to be all providing this evening and funnily enough his housemate had even made an effort to dress up for the occasion- pulling on a tight little red dress that left very little to the imagination and setting a new standard of _"sexy" _as she casually joined the group of dancers in the centre of the room.

"Good girl, _Santana_," Puck muttered to himself approvingly at the sight.

Puck sauntered over to her and with a possessive grope pulled her small body flush against his to grind up behind her.

Santana immediately tensed at the offensive embrace and squeezed her fists, ready to spin and show whoever the _imbecile _was who thought it was okay to manhandle her- how she really felt about it...

"Relax _baby _it's me," Puck cooed into her ear as he continued to run his hands over her body suggestively.

"Don't call me 'baby'," Santana gritted out through a forced smile, but she still relaxed against him and continued to dance, playing along.

"You never used to mind," he retaliated.

"Ancient history Puckerman," came her swift retort. "And I never_liked_ it… I was merely _indulging _you."

With that Santana turned around to face him with a wide teasing smile.

"Oh I'm gutted," Puck said as though offended while he clutched at his heart dramatically. "And to think I was just about to set you up with tall, blonde an-"

She cut him off with a hard punch to the shoulder.

"Hey!" Puck objected not having to fake the offense this time.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in _Trouty Mouth_," Santana exclaimed in frustration. "I'm not interested in _any _of your stupid racer friends. Otherwise what would be the point of this?"

She gestured wildly between the two of them trying to illustrate her point.

"Yeah I know, as long as they keep thinking you're mine they'll leave you alone," The excited matchmaker in Puck grumbled. "I get it."

"Then start playing your part," Santana suggested simply as she placed her hands on his chest and moved in closer to dance once more. "And quit trying to set me up with your loser friends already."

"Remind me what I'm getting out of this deal again," Puck queried sceptically.

"Well apart from getting to say and act like you're dating _me_-," Santana began proudly as though it should have been obvious. She even turned on the spot slowly showing off all her assets…

"Funny- it hasn't seemed quite as appealing since you stopped putting out…" Puck muttered insolently.

Santana acknowledged his jab with a pointed glare before continuing…

"You **also **get the best 'mates rates' on repairs that I've ever seen… but if you'd prefer to start actually paying for my hard work then by all means…" She trailed off letting the suggestion speak for itself.

Puck wrapped his arms around her bringing her in closer- almost apologetically; he knew he had it good.

"I'm just messing with you… _baby_."

Santana merely rolled her eyes at him but continued playing up their spectacle of a romance for their house full of guests.

"You know it's a shame you're not interested in even meeting your latest _potential_," Puck whispered regrettably into her ear. "This one was a real _winner_."

* * *

><p><em>Brittany drove over the finish line first and hit the break hard, bringing the vehicle to a skidded stop in a loud screeching burn out. She sat frozen in the driver's seat as adrenaline coursed through her veins until strong hands were pulling her out of the car and slapping her back excitedly. It was the mohawked driver, who must have pulled up close behind her- and for someone who had just been beaten, he didn't seem to mind all that much.<em>

_"Barbie!" He shouted shaking her enthusiastically. "Girl, you actually did it!"_

_By that time the crowd was converging on them and too many strangers' hands were suddenly on her celebrating her performance. Brittany lost sight of the other driver in the crowd for a moment and then his determined hand found hers once more and shoved a folded piece of paper into her palm._

_"Puck," He exclaimed loudly to her over cheering of her new fans._

_"What?" She yelled back confused._

_"_**_Puck_**_," He repeated pointing to himself. "That's my name."_

_She nodded in understanding then frowned down at the folded note in her hand. Had he just slipped her his number? Brittany thought she had been pretty forward with him on where her attraction lied…_

_"That's the place to be tonight," Puck explained gesturing at her hand. "Everyone will be there."_

_"Everyone?" Brittany eyes bulged as she looked around a little intimidated by the number of people still swarming her. 'Everyone' was a lot of people._

_"_**_Everyone_**_," Puck repeated suggestively with an obvious glimmer in his eye._

_Straight away Brittany's thoughts returned to the mystery Latina and she started grinning wider remembering that this Puck character was her link to finally meeting her._

_"I hope you make it," He spoke again returning her grin._

_And then police sirens were upon them giving his words a whole new meaning. The panicked crowd dispersed just as fast as it appeared leaving only a familiar face standing before her. Her employer was shaking his head at her with his hand held out demanding the keys to the car. Sheepishly Brittany opened the driver's door for him and then darted around to climb in the passenger side._

* * *

><p>Brittany stood across the room staring at the pair dancing intimately together. She figured that the Latina must have joined the party during her brief absence and already Puck had swooped back in to snap her up possessively. As much as it pained her to watch she couldn't tear her eyes away from the stunning woman, deducing then and there that she was the most gorgeous woman Brittany had ever seen. Brittany's heart ached at the sight of Puck's hands running over her curves.<p>

"So you're the famous Barbie," A male voice spoke to her.

Brittany glanced to her side now registering the nickname as her own. There was a young Asian male about her age sending her a friendly smile.

"Of course I know that's not your real name," He continued holding out his hand. "But it's what everyone's calling you. Hi, I'm Mike."

"Brittany," She returned shaking his hand with a shrug. "But Barbie's fine too."

"Great race tonight," He commended her.

"Thanks," Brittany replied half-heartedly as she turned back to watch the dance floor. She didn't feel like much of a winner any more. "Who is she?"

Mike moved closer and took in her line of sight.

"Ah,_the lady of the house_…" Mike recognised the woman easily.

"She _lives_ here?" Brittany asked incredulously. The situation just got a whole lot more complicated… the woman lived here **with Puck**; they were clearly serious.

Brittany didn't even realise she had groaned in frustration until Mike was laughing at her.

"Oh don't get me wrong… theirs is an open relationship," Mike went on to explain trying not to completely shut her down. "But I'm sure Santana won't appreciate you hitting on her man right in front of her. They've been together since they were kids."

"_Santana_," Brittany tested the name of her lips, smiling at the sound of it.

Mike watched this with interest as the pieces finally fell into place for him.

"But something tells me it's not Puck who has caught your fancy…" Mike proposed with a flush to his cheeks at the suggestion of it. "Well in that case I can pretty much guarantee that Puck wouldn't have a problem with _that_. In fact that sounds right down his alley."

Brittany rolled her eyes; of course a guy like Puck wouldn't have a problem with a girl like Brittany getting it on with _his _woman- as long as he got to watch. She'd seen it all before. Now his behaviour in the kitchen was making much more sense to her.

"But-" Mike began hesitantly as he searched for the right words to break it to her, "I'm not really sure that Santana uh- _drives down your side of the street _if you know what I mean. I've only ever seen her with Puck and she seems pretty happy…"

Brittany bit her lip as she tossed up her options and continued to watch the girl dance. Every roll of Santana's hips was mocking her, taunting her to act already but Brittany didn't know what to do. If she didn't play her cards right the night could end very badly with a humiliating rejection from the girl of her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_"It'll be a waste of all that raw talent if she gets caught," Puck commented as he drove them away from the scene._

_The shrill of police sirens continued to sound somewhere behind them._

_"You saw her drive, she'll be fine," Santana asserted as though bored while she sat back comfortably in her seat._

_It was hard to believe that they too were currently out-running the authorities based on the relaxed conversation they were sharing._

_"-Besides don't act like it's her 'raw talent' you're really concerned about," Santana said knowingly._

_Puck grinned salaciously at her, denying nothing._

_Santana's sly smirk fell into a disgusted frown as she rolled her eyes at him._

_"Brittany's too good for the likes of you," Santana announced._

_Puck raised an eyebrow, eyeing her cunningly._

_"Oh 'Brittany' huh?" Puck drawled sarcastically, "I forgot that you and she were so well acquainted."_

_"Shut up," Santana grumbled with a slight blush. "You know what I'm trying to say. Just don't go there okay? Just because a leggy blonde shows up on your turf it doesn't mean you get to officially lay claim to her."_

_"Well it's a good thing I didn't get a chance to invite her over tonight then…" Puck supplied innocently._

_Santana sent him a hard suspicious look, not trusting him for a second on the subject of a gorgeous blonde._

* * *

><p>"You know it's a shame I convinced you to show tonight… the way that Barbie's been watching me for the last five minutes, I could have had her right here on the dance floor…" Puck decided to 'test the water' so to speak with an outwardly suggestive remark whispered gruffly into Santana's ear just <em>knowing <em>it would get a reaction.

Santana stopped dancing instantly- almost comically- and sent him her best glare.

"You said you didn't invite her," she reminded him dangerously.

"I lied," Puck admitted with a carefree shrug.

Santana couldn't quite explain what it was she was feeling. In all honesty she didn't know the first thing about this 'Brittany' girl but for some reason she felt an unexplainable attachment to this total stranger. Maybe she was just being overprotective of her but the idea of Puck touching Brittany sickened her, and that was saying a lot considering she'd let Puck touch her own body too many times in the past that she'd lost count.

Grasping his hands firmly she physically removed them from her body in a clear display that she did not approve and she would not be continuing their _game _tonight.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone," Santana warned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Once she was certain Puck understood she was being serious this time, Santana took a deep breath and turned around to look for the intriguing blonde. Her eyes found her straight away, openly staring from across the room. Her breath caught when she realised Brittany wasn't even looking at Puck at all, rather her entire focus was directed towards Santana, looking at her appreciatively with those bright blue eyes of hers.

Santana's heart started beating faster in her chest and she found she couldn't look away from Brittany's unwavering stare. Brittany was smiling warmly at her and Santana knew that if the blonde was really interested in Puck, she would have been sending Santana a challenging glare- Santana was used to getting those from Puck's many conquests- and not looking on her with such genuine curiosity.

"Or perhaps _you _could have her right here on the dance floor," Puck leaned over her to drawl slyly into her ear. His amusement at the situation was evident.

So Brittany was interested in _**her**_.

Santana blushed a deep crimson at the suggestion. She was no stranger to being the object of people's affection; she knew that people looked at her… and unfortunately every now and again one of those idiots who Puck knocked around with would gather enough nerve to approach her despite the well spread rumour of Puck's _claim _on her.

But this was different and not only because this was a gorgeous woman was who was openly showing the interest in her, it was because this gorgeous woman's interest was actually having an effect on her.

Brittany continued to stare back at Santana, her own heart hammering away in her chest at the Latina's direct eye-contact. She smiled a little wider when the Latina appeared to become a little flustered at her attention and it showed her a shimmer of hope even when Puck was still hovering over the girl's shoulder.

Brittany felt the irresistible urge to get closer to her.

"Hey Mike, do you dance?" She asked, without taking her eyes off the Latina.

If she had have been looking, Brittany would have caught the secretive look Mike was sending her as though he knew the punch line of a very funny joke.

"A little," Mike admitted vaguely.

Brittany glanced at him with a mischievous smile.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," She instructed as she took his hand and tugged him into the gathered dancers headed straight for the Latina.

Santana wasn't ready for such an ambush; she was only just accepting the fact that she was rather enjoying this attention from a female, when suddenly said female was coming straight for her. Santana wasn't usually a skittish person but with Brittany bearing down on her with an unmistakable seductive glint in her eye she found herself overcome with nervousness about how she should act.

But then just as Brittany stepped into her close proximity the blonde surprised Santana with one last appraising smile before she turned her back on her and began moving to the music.

Santana smirked at that – seeing the blonde's obvious intent to seduce her with her dance moves, and rightfully so… already Santana could tell that Brittany knew what she was doing. Santana was initially too distracted by Brittany's rhythmic movements to even realise that Brittany was actually dancing _with _someone. The pair of arms moving gracefully around Brittany to settle on her lower back and pull her in closer, surprised Santana and actually made her start second guessing herself. She stepped sideways trying to see who it was that Brittany was dancing with.

Brittany started laughing merrily when she realised that Mike certainly did know how to dance and her love of dancing started to take over making her forget that she was supposed to be putting on a show for the woman behind her. She let him take the lead and found herself thoroughly enjoying the experience of dancing with a skilled partner as they moved together with mastery- earning their share of praise from others around them. That it was the now widely acclaimed _'Barbie' _who was dancing up a storm just made their display into even more of a spectacle.

Santana watched the pair with a growing scowl on her face as it became very apparent to her that Brittany and Mike had an undeniable chemistry together. Brittany was giggling as Mike spun and guided her into complex moves. To be honest it was actually making Santana feel a little jealous and she focused all of her negativity on Mike.

"I thought Mike had a girlfiend," Santana grumbled scornfully to no one in particular, though she was vaguely certain Puck was still hanging around.

"Yeah Tina, but she's not here…" Puck provided sleazily. "And good thing too cause look at them go!"

Puck started hooting and carrying on with the rest of the onlookers making Santana scowl all the more.

"I never did like that _Mike_," Santana muttered his name distastefully.

"What are you talking about?" Puck cackled, "Just last week you were telling me that Mike's the most respectable of any of my friends."

"Brittany's your guest. You shouldn't let your friends "_skeeze" _all over her," Santana scolded him.

"Hey Barbie looks like she's doing just fine to me…" Puck eyed her warily, "And Mike's a good guy okay- I'm sure they're just dancing."

When her bad mood didn't improve Puck saw his opportunity to throw in a well measured taunt;

"And even if they're not- 'just because a leggy blonde shows up on your turf it doesn't mean you get to officially lay claim to her'," Mimicked her words from earlier, mockingly.

Santana just glared at him. She didn't know how to deny the claim without muddling herself up, especially when she was actually confused by these new urges that she was feeling towards Brittany. There was one thing she was certain of however- if anyone was really paying attention to her and Puck tonight, they would have been able to see through their farce of a relationship from the number of glares she was bestowing upon him.

"Look, I happen to know for a fact that Brittany's not interested in Mike… or _any _of the other guys here for that matter," Puck leaned in to whisper covertly.

Santana sent him her best 'curious' look even though she already knew what he was going to say next; Yet her need to hear it confirmed out loud so she could put her anxiety to rest, kept her heart racing at an apprehensive pace…

"So _unless_ you decide to _dyke _it up for a night- which, might I add would be totally hot- you should just calm your tits," Puck relayed.

"You mean she…?" _'Come on Puck. Just say it.'_

"She wants you," Puck put simply, still brandishing a tell-tale grin like he'd just seen boobs for the very first time in his life.

Santana tried to hide her blush behind a scoff that would keep Puck's mind away from her actual thoughts on the subject…

"There's plenty of gorgeous women here if that-" Santana began to deflect the focus away from her involvement only to be cut off…

"She's here for _you,_" Puck emphasized surely. "She practically told me so."

Santana hadn't been expecting that; straight to the point and so very definitive. She felt the heat flood her body at his words and hurriedly turned her face away from him. If he found out the attraction between the two girls was mutual she'd never hear the end of it… that and he'd probably try and set up a video camera in her bedroom. She was saved from having to respond as the dancing duo seemed to move closer to her and her attention returned to the streak of blonde hair whipping past her face.

Brittany had to commend Mike on his dancing; technically he was the perfect partner. She could feel every guiding cue, prompting her to move with him as though they were dancing to a well-practiced routine. It was how she knew something was up as Mike began to spin her faster and it was only well after she had committed to the momentum that she felt his weight shift suddenly, knocking her off balance. Momentary panic flashed through her as she felt Mike let her go and as she fell – albeit gracefully- she looked back at him for an answer and received only a mischievous wink in return.

And then she was falling face first into the surprisingly strong arms of a petite Latina.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright?" Santana asked the girl she now found suddenly in her arms.

Blonde hair covered her shoulder where Brittany's head was now nestled- no doubt taking a moment of reprieve from the shock of her sudden stumble. Santana had to withhold the urge to stroke a comforting hand through those locks, completely prepared to hold Brittany for as long as she needed. Her protectiveness for the blonde stranger was flaring up again.

Having realised who it was who had caught her, Brittany was momentarily frozen in place; caught between wanting to take advantage of this unexpected opportunity to _experience Santana _up close- pressing her face against the soft skin of the Latina's neck and breathing in her scent… and alternatively, bolting straight out of her arms at the shock of electricity that hummed through her body at Santana's touch.

Managing to get some semblance of control, Brittany slowly raised her head, still half leaning on Santana where she fell. When she looked up Brittany now found herself face to face with Santana and realised rather bashfully that her heart's desire was even more strikingly beautiful up close.

"I'm so… sorry," Brittany whispered as though in a daze as her eyes flicked appreciatively over Santana's face, memorizing every detail.

Santana responded by blushing a deep shade of crimson as she was held under Brittany's spell, caught by the intense gaze of those dazzling blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Santana brushed aside Brittany's regrets as if they were nothing, focusing instead on double-checking that Brittany was unharmed. "As long as you're okay…?"

Brittany nodded slowly enjoying the close contact and the way she seemed to be holding Santana's undivided attention.

"Besides it wasn't your fault," Santana remarked absently… but then as she contemplated that thought further she realised that if anyone was to blame in the matter- it was _Mike_.

Her sudden anger at Mike was enough to distract Santana from Brittany's close proximity and she started frantically looking around for the young man.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked in genuine concern as Santana became agitated before her eyes.

"I'm going to teach that clumsy oaf, Mike, a lesson!" Santana bristled as she helped Brittany find her feet again. "He could have hurt you."

Brittany frowned as Santana worked herself up trying to be some kind of 'knight in shining armour' for her, and as gallant and endearing as that may be… in all honesty Brittany would have preferred Santana just remain standing nearby so she could look at her some more, instead of now walking away as though she had a mission to complete…

"Wait!" Brittany called as she lunged and caught Santana's wrist, requesting that she turn back around.  
>Santana visibly softened at Brittany's touch and when she turned around her eyes were wide with nervous curiosity.<p>

Brittany gulped at the their renewed eye contact but forced a mask of confidence back on her face as she stepped closer to Santana once more, releasing Santana's wrist only to slip her hand down to brush over fingertips.

"I'm okay, isn't that what you said was the only thing that mattered?" Brittany said charmingly as she stepped into Santana's comfort zone and tilted her head playfully.

Santana nodded with a renewed flush unable to deny the words of her own tongue even now as she realised it had been trying to reveal her.

"Or at least I would be…" Brittany continued suggestively. "If you hadn't scared off my dance partner- especially now when one of my favourite songs is playing."

A quick scan of the room had indeed revealed that Mike was no longer anywhere to be found, seeming to have disappeared as soon as Brittany had passed from his arms to Santana's.

Santana opened her mouth to say something but found her tongue heavy and unwilling to cooperate. In truth she didn't know how to respond to Brittany's statement. If she didn't know any better Brittany was suggesting that Santana step in as her partner to finish the dance and that thought alone made her nerves flare and she glanced around to see if anyone was listening to them.

But just as the spectacle of Brittany and Mike dancing had ended with Brittany's stumble, so too had their spectators grown bored and wandered away to carry on with their own business. Together on the dance floor Santana and Brittany stood and no one seemed to pay them even a second glance.

Brittany closed her hand around Santana's and squeezed gently.

"Dance with me?" Brittany entreated sweetly.

Santana licked her lips and her eyes fell to the floor shyly. She didn't know what was happening to her – she wasn't usually _that_ girl, who froze up when someone attractive started putting the moves on her. She was usually the one in control, setting the pace. This Brittany character was turning her whole world upside down.

With eyes downcast Santana watched as Brittany's feet stepped forwards bringing her body closer until it was almost touching her own. Then a gentle hand was raising her chin, silently asking for eye contact.

And then Santana saw it in her eyes; Brittany still needed reassurance that Santana actually wanted this attention. For all the bravado Brittany seemed to be showing, Santana could also identify the insecurity there, flickering in and out of the dancer's candid eyes.

"Well I guess it's only fair," Santana rallied light-heartedly, instilled with a bit more confidence in her own skin now.

The grin that broke out over Brittany's face told Santana she'd made the right decision.

Then Brittany's smile turned seductive and she grazed an open palm flat against Santana's stomach as she stepped around behind Santana and pressed flush against her back. And then, holding her close Brittany began to move.

Santana though she'd be more hesitant- dancing intimately like this with another woman and all in a room full of people- but feeling the warm body pressed against her and knowing she wanted it, Santana naturally began to sway along . And before long she was completely at ease, arching back into Brittany and realising she rather liked the new sensation of having soft breasts pressed against her back.

Brittany giggled delightedly into Santana's ear as the smaller girl's body came alive and enthusiastically responded to Brittany's movements. As talented a dancer as Mike was there was something inexplicable about dancing with Santana and the way that their bodies moulded together perfectly.

Santana slid her hands down Brittany's arms and then threaded her fingers with Brittany's, holding their arms out around her as she danced within them.

Brittany stepped back to admire Santana as she moved and pulled her hands free to trail them down Santana's sides and take hold of her hips. Then with a very determined push she spun Santana around to face her. Face to face once more, Brittany stepped closer to where she was holding Santana until their hips were brushing up against each other.

Santana took a deep shuddering breath as Brittany's breasts now brushed her own and Brittany bent her neck, leaning down to speak to her over the music.

"I'm Brittany," Brittany enchantingly introduced herself, which was amusing considering their compromising position. She was pretty sure Santana would already know her name by now but it was the polite thing to do after all.

"I know," Santana revealed but then blushed as she realised how forward that was- acting like she already knew Brittany when she'd really only learned her name by piggybacking off others' conversations. "Er I mean, - I'm Santana."

Brittany smiled amusedly.

"_I know_," She echoed without reserve, though it would be clear that she had definitely been asking after the Latina with that admission.

Santana bit her lip as she smiled back at Brittany and linked her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Is that so…?" She asked with a seductive arch to her brow becoming playful now.

Brittany nodded slowly as her hands worshiped the Latina's back.

Santana surprised herself as much as the blonde as she started grinding her hips slowly against Brittany's, moving on instinct as she maintained their eye contact.

Brittany gasped as their pelvises rubbed promiscuously and saw Santana's eyes darken with lust as one of Brittany's hands trailed down to cup one of her arse cheeks and pull her harder against her.

And then Brittany was leaning in, knowing she was being entirely too bold but she couldn't help herself- Santana's lips were calling to her and she needed to know what they felt like against her own.

Santana saw Brittany's eye's flick to her lips and knew what was about to happen. What scared her more than the magnetic pull was that she found she undeniably wanted to kiss Brittany. She tilted her jaw up expectantly as her heart thundered away in her chest…

And then Brittany's eyes were going wide in recognition as she pulled back as if scolded and while Santana's fuzzy mind tried to figure out what had gone wrong she felt a muscular and masculine arm loop around her shoulders possessively as a hard body pressed up against her back.

The touch felt familiar to her but after feeling Brittany's body press against her in the same way only mere minutes before, Santana knew she no longer wanted to feel anyone else touch her so intimately.

"Thanks for keeping her warm for me Barbie," Puck patronized with a callous chuckle.

Santana frowned in confusion at Puck's tone knowing it was entirely out of character of him and her heart ached at the hurt it had caused on Brittany's face.

"Aww look at that, _baby_- Barbie actually thought she had a shot with you," Puck continued with his mean words looking straight at his target. "This is one race you can't win."

The situation only seemed to get worse as Brittany's eyes flicked to Santana's looking for an answer as she took a few steps back enforcing a safe distance between them. Brittany was torn between fighting and fleeing, in the wake of Puck's confrontation… but even though she was quick- Puck was bigger and stronger. And Santana was Puck's girlfriend after all, so she was in no position to be swinging punches as though she was the one who had been wronged.

"This was a mistake," Brittany finally mumbled surrendering apologetically as she looked around for an escape route. She had been so sure that Santana was reciprocating her advances.

"No- wait," Santana pleaded as she angrily shrugged off Puck's arm. She didn't know what had sparked Puck's possessive show of dominance and she would deal with that in due course but she wasn't prepared to have this magical individual walk out of her life prematurely.

Placing her hands on Brittany's shoulders she begged with all of her being for the girl to stay put.

"Please don't go anywhere… I'll be back I promise," Santana assured her.

When she was satisfied that Brittany appeared to be willing to hang around, Santana turned around and shoved Puck hard in the opposite direction.

"**You**. Kitchen. Now," She ordered firmly in a hard voice and continued to push him the entire way there.


	6. Chapter 6

When Puck entered the privacy of their kitchen he spun around with a victorious grin and arms opened wide as if expecting accolades.

"Well?" He prompted impatiently.

"What the hell, Puck?" Santana threw back in disbelief.

"You know – I'm not really the one who needs to work on _'playing their part',_" Puck chided with a chuckle.  
>"Now everyone's going to think we're fighting. You should have at least kissed me out there in front of everyone for coming to your rescue."<p>

"My rescue?" Santana spat furiously.

Puck frowned; Santana's reaction was neither as warm nor grateful as he expected it to be. He at least thought she'd show a little relief for his impeccable timing...

"That _'lezzo'_was about to lay one on you," Puck reminded her.

"Don't call her that," Santana warned. "Her name is Brittany."

Puck rolled his eyes at Santana's insistence for particulars at a time like this.

"Alright, well _Brittany _was about to lay one on you," He re-phrased.

"And?" Santana demanded hardly seeing a kiss as a threat.

"_And_ I just swooped in and saved your arse," Puck delivered as though it should have been obvious.

"_Saved_," Santana scoffed.

"Yes **saved**. What gives Santana? You're acting like you wouldn't have even cared if she kissed you." Puck shook his head amusedly, "You're not a lesbian Santana. I would know."

Santana squared her eyes at him in challenge.

"So that's what this is about- you're worried that if everyone sees me kissing a woman they're going to start talking. And they're going to have something to say about **you,**" She accused.

Never mind that Santana was projecting her own fears on to him… but if she at least took this stance it made her feel a little less confused about her undeniable attraction to Brittany. To her it didn't feel wrong… but fear of everyone else's reactions did make her nervous…

Puck frowned as though a little disappointed that she would think that of him.

"No Santana, I'm just doing what you asked… keeping my loser friends away from you," Puck put simply.

"Brittany's not your friend… especially now after that display you just put on," Santana commented disapprovingly.

"Well you're the one who told me to think of her as more than just a hot blonde. So I'm treating her like one of the guys now. And you don't like it when the newbie drivers hit on you. Make up your damn mind woman," Puck exclaimed in frustration, throwing up his arms for good measure.

Santana sighed tolerantly; As much as she wanted to be angry at him she could see that in his own twisted way Puck had thought that he was helping.

"She's not like the other drivers," Santana admitted vaguely.

"It is pretty hard to ignore that she's such a fox. Being a lesbian doesn't change that." Puck agreed sombrely.

"We don't really _know _that she's a lesbian…" Santana mumbled softly.

"Well whatever she is there's no denying that she's into you," Puck stated pointedly.

"And can I trust you to let me handle it this time around...?" Santana requested hesitantly.

Puck gave her a long hard look as though finally understanding her internal struggle on the subject of Brittany. Then he surprised her by wrapping his strong arms around her in a supportive and entirely platonic hug.

"I only kept up our '_relationship_' because I thought it was what you wanted… you know to keep the _desperates_ away," Puck murmured into her ear making her chuckle. "But if there's someone else who can really make you happy, you've got to go for it. Don't let _anyone _stand in your way."

"Thanks Puck, you're okay… sometimes," Santana whispered genuinely as she pulled away and started to make a hasty retreat before their talk could get too sentimental all of a sudden.

"Oh and Santana…" Puck entreated after her.

She spun around curiously just as she was about to step out and re-join the party.

"Remember, pics or it didn't happen!" Puck cheered loudly as he helped himself to another beer.

Santana rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird as she left the kitchen to the ringing echo of his cackle.

Brittany wasn't where Santana had left her.

After Santana had walked off with Puck, Mike had reappeared at Brittany's side with a sympathetic pat on her shoulder.

"Sorry but I did warn you," Mike said with a shrug. "I really thought you stood a chance too- from the looks she was giving you…"

"Thanks for trying," Brittany muttered miserably, not at all fazed by Mike's admitted voyeurism.

"Wanna finish the dance?" Mike offered kindly looking for a means to cheer the blonde up.

Brittany sighed dejectedly; as much as she loved dancing the appeal was now lost on her as she realised no one would ever match up to the way that Santana had felt in her arms.

"No thanks," Brittany refused gently.

"Then come on, my girl just got here with some friends," Mike invited jovially as he took her hand and tugged insistently. "I want to introduce you."

Brittany sent one last wistful glance over to the doorway through which Santana had disappeared before resigning that the Latina was probably not going to return after all- especially if a territorial Puck had anything to do with it. She forced a friendly smile on her face despite the ache in her chest and let herself be led away by Mike.

When Santana nervously returned to the exact spot on the dance floor where she was certain that she'd left Brittany and couldn't see the blonde anywhere, she started to panic. Other than her name she didn't know the first thing about Brittany; how was she ever supposed to find the girl again if she had indeed left the party?

Frantically scanning the crowd Santana caught a lucky glimpse of tell-tale long hair headed in the opposite direction and her feet started moving of their own accord following the blonde. It was only as she got closer that she realised that Brittany was being tugged away by Mike of all people and she was filled with a jealous fury she didn't even know existed before tonight.

Increasing the speed of her pursuit, Santana caught up to the duo in no time and stepped between them- pointedly breaking their handhold and shoving Mike away.

"No, you stay the hell away from her _Mike Chang,_" Santana commanded possessively to a dumbfounded Mike still reeling from her surprise ambush.

Santana was unknowingly making a scene.

"Santana," Brittany admonished with a confusing mixture of disapproval at her actions and thrill at her sudden reappearance.

At the sound of Brittany's voice Santana spun around to face her and the joy of seeing her again, toppled only by the relief that she had managed to intervene before the blonde had a chance to be seduced by Mike Chang's sweet moves, overpowered her completely and Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her urgently.

Brittany was too surprised by the sudden kiss to react properly; she was frozen in place with her eyes opened wide in shock. And then before she could respond it was over entirely too soon with Santana pulling away as though only just realising what she was doing.

Santana's look of surprise mirrored Brittany's, though the colour that flooded her face emphasised her subsequent discomfort as she realised she had just **kissed **Brittany in front of a crowded room full of friends, acquaintances and clientele. All people who expected her to be with Puck and not kissing another woman.

Santana tensed looking desperately at Brittany for help and tried to block out the inevitable shock plastered all over the familiar faces surrounding them. Though she could still hear the music blasting away in the background it was like all other sound had been sucked out of the room- an exaggeration no doubt but still that was what it felt like to Santana.

"Is there somewhere we could go?" Brittany leaned closer and whispered to her reassuringly.

Santana thoughts fumbled for a safe haven before entirely realising that she was in her own home after all so of course there was somewhere they could go…

With a nod Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist and gently pulled her through the crowd back towards the kitchen.

Puck was still loitering around inside and his eyes went wide as he took in the appearance of Santana insistently dragging Brittany in the direction of her bedroom.

"That was fast," Puck joked knowingly though secretly he was a little impressed.

Still feeling too sheepish to fight him off with a smart comeback she merely signalled back over her shoulder to the party beyond.

"Damage control," She explained plainly hoping Puck would take the hint and go deal with it. "Sorry."

She then opened a nearby door off to the side of the kitchen and directed Brittany inside.

Santana allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief as she stepped inside her quarters and closed the party off to her.

It was pitch black in the room and Brittany clung to her back unsurely.

That hesitant touch reminded Santana why she was running in the first place and while she was relieved that she could finally talk to the blonde away from the eyes of the party she was suddenly nervous again to find herself completely alone with Brittany.

Flicking the nearby light switch she turned and watched as Brittany took in their whereabouts.

What Brittany had assumed to be merely another room in the house, was actually a large space adjoining the house- added on later most likely. It was a garage of sorts- though very clean and organised with cars parked inside and random parts scattered strategically around them at different work stations.

Brittany turned around and regarded Santana with renewed curiosity.

"This is where I work," Santana offered simply and then pointed to a sectioned off room in the corner, "And that's my office."

Brittany remained silent and took a moment to sweep her eyes over Santana anew, admiring her for the mechanic she now knew her to be. Dressed in her skin-tight red dress and glamorously done up as she was it was hard to tell…

Santana blushed under Brittany's admiring gaze.

She awkwardly looked around the room for inspiration on something –_anything _they could initiate a conversation over but as she looked back at Brittany the blonde had already wandered off to investigate her workplace with interest.

As Brittany neared her office Santana scurried over to intercept her sliding in between the door and her to pull it shut before Brittany could get too much of an eyeful. Pressing her back to the closed door she smiled innocently up at Brittany.

"It's a bit of a mess," Santana offered shyly.

Truthfully it was more than an office to Santana- it was her living quarters more so than the house which she shared the deeds to- having moved out and into the small room when she'd stopped sleeping with Puck years ago. Santana wasn't quite sure that she was ready for Brittany to enter her private domain- especially when it was in fact in a messy state at the moment.

But Brittany had caught a glimpse of the bed in disarray at the back of the room and was now looking at Santana like the cat that had got the cream.

"What?" Santana asked self-consciously.

"Do you sleep in there?" Brittany asked straight to the point.

"Yeah, so?" Santana admitted confidently; sure it was somewhat below the standard of living which she could probably afford these days but she rather enjoyed the lifestyle and had nothing to be ashamed of.

"You're not really with Puck are you?" Brittany asked knowingly though they both know she was really implying, _'So you live together but you're not really together at all.'_

Santana smiled mysteriously getting a little thrill out of the obvious enjoyment that Brittany was getting out of this newfound discovery of her private life as the blonde started to beam back at her.

"Secret's out," Santana said with a shrug. "Now I think it's time you came clean miss 'I'm not really a street racer at all'."

Brittany was obviously shocked that Santana had seen through her so easily when everyone else had merely accepted her ploy without question.

"Well _technically _I am now…" Brittany suggested coyly, regarding her successful stint earlier that night as recognition of the fact. "But how did you know?"

"I saw the way your eyes lit up at Puck's invitation to race- it was like the idea hadn't even crossed your mind before that." Santana admitted, "I knew you weren't really there to race."

"I was only supposed to be a pretty face hanging off my employer's arm and pimping out his new racing model," Brittany confessed.

"So it wasn't even your car?" Santana enquired in amusement.

Brittany shook her head with cheeky smile on her face.

"That's pretty badass," Santana approved heatedly.

Brittany licked her lips at Santana's tone and both girls seemed to realise at the same time how close they were standing. If Brittany took even one step closer she would be pressing Santana up against her office door with her own body.

Instead Brittany opted to take one step back establishing a comfortable space between them once more. She could not yet forget the panic she had seen in Santana's eyes after the Latina had spontaneously kissed her. Though she desperately wanted Santana to confirm why she had kissed her and while she hoped for a repeat performance in light of recent developments, she knew she had to let Santana's nerves settle.

Santana took a deep breathe calming her nerves as Brittany stepped out of her immediate comfort zone. Her body was urging her to jump the blonde again but her head was too distracted over thoughts of the consequences of their earlier actions- that she was thankful that Brittany seemed to be thinking clearly.

"So who are you really, Brittany?" Santana asked eventually with intense curiosity. "Is Brittany even your real name?"

Brittany giggled delightedly at Santana's joke and it was a nice show of femininity from the blonde who seemed to be showing all facets of her personality tonight.

"Yes of course that's my real name," Brittany gushed playfully. "And I'm no one interesting…"

Santana thought that was the understatement of the century; Brittany was anything but uninteresting...

"Humour me," Santana asked conversationally as she went to sit on the bonnet of a nearby car.

"I work over at '_Harry's' _so I know cars…" Brittany offered with a shrug.

Santana recognised the car dealership which specialised in high-tech racing parts and nodded her familiarity with it. Many of her clients would purchase the latest stock from _'Harry's' _and expect her to make it work in their cars even if it wasn't made for their model. It was her knack for successfully customizing a model's makeup that had put her garage on the map.

"I've known Harry for a long time and he knows that I know my stuff so he put me on…" Brittany continued with a chuckle. "Tonight was the first time he's left me alone with any of his wares though… he knows that I can be a bit… _impulsive_".

"Like _impulsively _winning a street race?" Santana offered lightly. "You beat some of the most renowned drivers around. He should be happy for the free advertising."

"He'll get over it," Brittany agreed.

"I wish you'd bet Puck his car- that would have taught him a lesson when he lost it to you," Santana said dreamily.

"To be honest, impressing you was all I really cared about," Brittany admitted quietly as she locked her eyes on Santana's.

Santana blushed at the sincerity in Brittany's words. The blonde really wasn't shy about making sure Santana understand she was undeniably interested in her.

"You do know street racing is kind of stupid," Santana revealed gently.

Brittany almost snorted at that. It was a funny statement coming from a woman whose very livelihood was based around the daredevil sport.

"Street racing keeps these knuckleheads busting up their cars and needing new parts… it keeps the pay checks coming in," Santana explained simply seeing Brittany's confusion.

"What about Puck?" Brittany asked carefully.

There was still an edge to Brittany's question which implied that she still didn't quite understand where the driver and the mechanic stood exactly and was trying to figure it all out.

"He's the biggest knucklehead of them all," Santana scoffed. "I only watch to make sure the stupid boy doesn't kill himself."

Brittany seemed satisfied with this information as she moved somewhat closer to where the Latina was perched.

"And were you worried about my safety?" Brittany asked flirtatiously.

Santana swallowed nervously as Brittany seemed to glide towards her.

"Not really…" Santana disclosed.

"Oh?" Brittany frowned playfully at her but didn't stop moving closer.

"Uh I mean… because I could tell you knew what you were doing," Santana explained, somewhat entranced by Brittany's approach.

Brittany was directly in front of her now and she placed her nimble fingers on Santana's delicate knees. Her thumbs started tracing over the smooth flesh covering Santana's kneecaps.

"Well thanks for looking out for me any way." Brittany murmured as she pushed Santana's knees open wide and stepped into the vacant space between Santana's legs. She leaned against the front of the car leaving an impossibly close space separating their bodies. "I didn't realise you were watching so closely..."

Santana bit her bottom lip as Brittany's presence overpowered her. She tried to open her mouth to say something playful back but her jaw was tensed shut.

"It's okay; I mean I hoped that you were…" Brittany whispered seductively as she pushed Santana to lie down on the bonnet of the car.

Santana groaned in frustration when Brittany pressed her body down on top of hers but realised that her tight dress was stopping Brittany's hips from coming into contact with her own.

Brittany raised an amused eyebrow at the sound and simply slid the hand that was still resting on Santana's knee up her smooth thigh to play with the hem of Santana's short dress.

"Oh_fuck_…" Santana cursed as Brittany hitched her dress higher and brought her body down firmly between her legs.

Brittany wiggled enjoying their closeness and the way Santana squirmed beneath her.

"Nice car," Brittany commented absently, pretending she had not noticed the undeniable heat she could feel pressing against her stomach.

It took a few seconds for Santana's arousal addled brain to catch Brittany's words but when she did she glanced to the paint job of the car beneath her and recognized the familiar purple hue of her personal ride. Well at least she would be saved from having to feel the embarrassment of handing back the keys to the vehicle's owner, fully knowing she'd been pressed wantonly up against the bonnet. Now she realised she just loved her car all the more for the experience.

Snapping out of her reverie, Santana could admire the beauty of her immaculate _Dodge Challenger _as much as the next person, but in all honestly _now_ was not the time for thinking- let alone talking about cars…

She looked up at Brittany incredulously only to see the blonde watching her with an amused smirk on her face.

"It's mine," Santana claimed proudly as she willed Brittany's lips closer to hers.

"Really," Brittany hummed appreciatively and she shifted the length of her body against Santana getting comfortable. "You know what else can be yours- if you want it…"

And with that promise hanging in the air Brittany brought her lips down onto Santana's, their mouths opening to each other to lick playful strokes back and forth mimicking one another. Soon their wet tussle turned to cheeky nibbles as they nipped at each other making them giggle between the wet smacks of their lips.

Santana never dreamed that she could feel so comfortable kissing another woman. Kissing Brittany felt like coming home; like she'd been doing it her whole life…

A loud rapping on the door snapped them both back to reality and they broke the kiss looking intensely at each other with flushed cheeks and panted breaths.

"Santana?" A woman drunkenly called out to her from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there…"

Santana rolled her eyes as she recognised her friend, Quinn's voice. She held her finger to her lips signalling for Brittany to stay quiet. She hoped Quinn would just grow bored and go away, leaving them to continue where they'd left off…

Ignoring Quinn seemed to be the wrong action of choice as the woman seemed to grow more aggressive as she jiggled the locked doorknob impatiently.

"I always knew you were a big ole _rug muncher_ Lopez!" Quinn called vehemently through the door. "I knew it every time I caught you perving on me!"

Santana rolled her eyes again in a _'you wish_' gesture before focusing back on Brittany above her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," She whispered with and explanative, "Angry drunk."

Brittany smiled back at her but pulled away to stand in front of her again. Though Quinn had apparently left them alone again the intimate moment had been lost with Quinn's interruption.

"And I'm sorry… for what she said," Santana said hesitantly as she sat up, unsure as to whether Brittany had been offended by her friend's name calling.

Brittany shrugged indifferently; labels had never really fazed her before… she simply loved who she loved and if that person happened to be a woman and people could only process that by calling her names then so be it. It didn't ever change anything.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana's initial reaction was to glance at her office door and theoretically through it to her big bed in the back but she blushed at the bold thought and glanced back at Brittany hoping the blonde hadn't read her mind. Brittany was watching her with a knowing smirk but didn't comment.

Santana then glanced over at the locked door separating them from the rowdy party outside. She wasn't ready to go back out there yet. And Quinn had just proven that even a locked door couldn't really shut anyone out completely…

"Let's get out of here," Santana suggested adventurously.

Brittany raised an eyebrow quizzically wondering what the Latina had in mind but knowing without a doubt that she'd follow Santana anywhere. For her answer Santana nodded to the passenger seat of her _Dodge Challenger_ with a dazzling smile.

"Hop in."


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany began to make her move towards the passenger door of Santana's _Dodge Challenger _when she noticed Santana had just popped the hood and was about to reach inside…

With catlike reflexes Brittany caught Santana's slim wrist to halt the action.

Santana sent her a quizzical frown.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked sensibly.

"I just need to check a few things first…" Santana replied vaguely. At Brittany's _'what things?'_ frown, Santana yielded with a sigh, "The fuel hose has been… _temperamental _lately."

Santana didn't like admitting there was anything wrong with her car- especially when she hadn't had a chance to see to it yet.

"I'll take a look," Brittany said confidently as she nudged Santana aside and immediately reached past the engine.

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's forearm in turn as she wore a complex expression; she was struggling to deal with the power play involved in even this small gesture. After years of independence it was hard to accept submission- even in this scenario, letting another car expert look over her pride and joy.

"I know how to fix a hose leak…" Santana stated defensively.

Brittany sent her an amused smile as she realised Santana was taking her assistance as a jibe at the Latina's competence.

"I know…" Brittany returned playfully. "I just don't want you getting grease on that dress."

Santana frowned to herself; though the blonde was comfortably dressed in jeans and a white tank top she didn't want Brittany ruining her clothes either.

"Please?" Brittany asked softly.

Crumbling under Brittany's insistence, Santana removed her hand and crossed her arms to make a playful show of not being entirely pleased at this change of events. Inside however, she was thankful that the risk to her favourite dress had been removed.

Brittany smiled at the concession and turned her attention back to the car.

"You know, I don't usually let anyone touch my car…" Santana made a point to remind Brittany of the privilege being bestowed upon her.

"Well I'm not just _'anyone'_," Brittany chortled back.

_'No, you're not,' _Santana admitted to herself as she watched the blonde work, growing even more impressed as Brittany showed that she did in fact know what she was doing.

"Next you'll be wanting to drive too," Santana added suspiciously.

Brittany shrugged guiltily at that- the thought had crossed her mind… but only because such a vehicle was too much of a temptation to not want to. But if Santana had put up such a fight over merely looking over the car's engine then getting to actually handle the car would be a whole new challenge in itself. Brittany resigned herself to at least be happy about getting a ride in such a car.

It didn't take long for Brittany to tighten the loose connection and after Santana had offered a rag to Brittany to wipe her hands on- her proud show of thanks- the two girls were buckled and on their way, driving away from the loud house party.

After a few miles travelling at a subdued speed, Brittany side-eyed Santana dubiously…

"What?" Santana asked with a self- conscious laugh at Brittany's expression.

"Are you serious?" Brittany questioned the 'suggestion' she was making with her face.

"Brittany. What?" Santana said again with a blush as she started to catch on to what Brittany was making such a fuss about…

"Santana. You drive like a grandma," Brittany stated sincerely. Her eyes were very amused.

"I told you, I don't like speeding," Santana defended amicably.

"But you drive a _1970's Dodge Challenger,_" Brittany stated to stress her disbelief.

Santana nodded at Brittany stating the obvious.

"No wonder it's in such good condition," Brittany mumbled the sly dig quietly to herself.

"Hey I'll have you know I completely restored this car to its current condition," Santana piped up sensitively. "You should have seen the state it was in before…"

Brittany chuckled at Santana's adorable sore spot concerning her car.

"Okay, but are you seriously even out of first gear right now?" Brittany joked.

Santana shoved at her shoulder in response.

"I mean, at least doing the speed limit isn't _speeding_…" Brittany jested again, not letting it slide.

Santana growled and then revved the engine, pushing the vehicle into higher gear as they took an exit down a road headed out of the city.

Brittany watched Santana drive noting that the Latina was handling the car easily so it wasn't that she was frightened to be driving at the increasing speeds. Brittany concluded that Santana had been honest with her when she had said that she simply didn't _like _speeding. Brittany placed her hand over Santana's on the gearstick with a reassuring squeeze. She didn't want Santana doing anything that made her uncomfortable; Santana had nothing to prove to her.

Santana dropped the car down a gear at Brittany's insistence and they travelled the road at a comfortable speed stealing glances at each other. Brittany's hand stayed shyly in place over Santana's.

"Take the next left," Brittany suggested as she stopped checking Santana out long enough to realise where they were.

Santana gave her a curious look and then did as she was told. She hadn't been driving them anywhere in particular anyway. As the road turned to dirt, Santana's look turned uncertain and she slowed the car to a stop as she turned to Brittany for answers before continuing...

"I don't want to sound like I'm questioning your _expertise _here or anything, but you do know this isn't really an 'off-road' kind of car, right?" Santana teased as the view through her windscreen showed nothing but rough dirt tracks ahead.

"It'll be fine," Brittany reassured with smile. "I come here all the time."

Santana weighed up her options for another second or so before starting the car forward slowly. She was being careful as she followed the dark, winding road. If she wasn't completely taken with this Brittany character already, this would have been about the time that she'd be questioning her decision to come out to a remote location with a practical stranger.

"Alright but you'll be the one washing my car when all this is over," Santana grumbled.

Brittany squeezed her hand excitedly; rather enjoying this new influence over Santana that she seemed to possess that could make Santana crumble to her every whim. Suddenly the idea of her talking Santana around to letting her have a turn driving the _Dodge_didn't seem that far-fetched after all.

After a few more minutes of cautious driving the brush seemed to thin out around them until they had entered a wide clearing. The car's headlights revealed what appeared to be a large dustbowl in front of them with numerous dirt ramps and platforms.

"How did you know about this place?" Santana asked in amazement. "I mean, I've lived here my whole life and I didn't know it was here…"

"How do you know I'm not from around here?" Brittany countered.

Santana blushed, though it was hard to tell in the dark.

"I would have remembered seeing you around," She admitted softly.

Brittany smiled, enjoying the insight within Santana's answer. She removed her hand from Santana's to gesture to the area around them animatedly.

"There's a big motocross tournament happening out here in a few weeks," Brittany divulged. "Motorbikes are kind of my forte… even before cars. Harry is thinking of expanding his business; he knows my background so that's really why he took me on… to suss out the market here."

Santana nodded as the enigma that was 'Brittany' started to unfold with the more time she spent with her. She was finding that really liked the girl who was being revealed.

"But I didn't honestly bring you out here to look at dirt," Brittany grinned with her nose playfully scrunched.

Santana laughed, honestly having not even thought about why they were really here... She was just taking the information as it came.

Brittany directed her to drive down into the bowl and back up a nearby ramp to kill the engine once they were perched on top of a high, flat dirt mound.

Then Brittany was scrambling out of her passenger door and hurrying around to open Santana's for her. She didn't stop the chivalry there as she reached around Santana's back and under her legs, intending to pick the Latina up.

Santana squeaked in surprise as her eyes went wide and she threw her arms around Brittany's neck on instinct as the blonde pulled her out of the car and carried her around to place her gently on the car's bonnet. Santana was impressed and a little turned on at Brittany's show of strength and the fact that she had just manhandled her so convincingly. Santana had felt tiny in the tall blonde's arms.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Santana said quietly, trying to sound a little indignant.

Brittany merely rolled her eyes and she crawled up on the bonnet beside her, reclining back against the windscreen.

"You kicked off your heels back at the garage remember?" Brittany reminded her watching as Santana wriggled her toes as if only just realising her feet were bare. "You shouldn't have to walk on dirt just so I can show you the best view of the stars this city has to offer."

At the mention of stars, Santana craned her neck to look up on reflex, realising instantly that Brittany wasn't exaggerating- away from the city lights, the stars out here seemed brighter and greater in number than she'd ever remembered seeing before.

"You're going to get a sore neck if you keep that up much longer," Brittany remarked cheekily as she enjoyed Santana's awestruck expression.

Santana grinned back at Brittany, sticking her tongue out immaturely in retaliation.

Brittany motioned for Santana to lie down beside her.

Santana pursed her lips at the offer Brittany was making to her. She had never really been one for cuddling before, but now faced with the opportunity to cuddle up to the alluring blonde away from judgmental eyes, Santana found she couldn't stop herself from crawling up Brittany's body and nestling into her shoulder to return her gaze to the night sky. Brittany's arm wrapped around Santana's back protectively.

Brittany wasn't sure how long they'd been lying there when she realised Santana had fallen asleep. The Latina had turned her face into Brittany's neck sending chills down her spine with every expelled breath that had nothing to do with the weather.

Unable to stop herself, Brittany leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Santana's temple enjoying the way Santana's brow crinkled as she pressed further into Brittany's warmth. Brittany smiled tenderly at her, rejoicing over her good fortune that evening. When she had spied the Latina for the first time never would she have imagined that within only a few hours they'd be cuddled together sharing body heat as they lay under the stars.

When the rain started it was only a light sprinkle that made Santana stir. Completely disorientated at first, Santana opened her eyes to the surrounding darkness and would have panicked if not for the soothing rub from Brittany's hand as she was reminded that she was in good company.

"I fell asleep," Santana sleepily mumbled apologetically. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the moonlight for aid as she blindly pressed her face up against Brittany's, seeking the blonde's lips for a lazy kiss.

"S'okay," Brittany absolved at the surprise attention to her lips.

The kiss continued that way with teasingly drawn out strokes until Santana's nose scrunched as the rain falling on them grew heavier.

"It's raining," Santana said pointing out the obvious as she pulled back.

"Let's get out of here before we get bogged in the mud!" Brittany squealed over the heavy rain that had begun to pelt down on them.

They were already soaked to the bone but still Brittany moved with the speed that her dancer's body allowed as she rolled off the bonnet to pluck Santana up into her arms once more and set her back down inside the car… in the passenger side this time.

When Brittany jumped behind the wheel, the look Santana was sending her from the passenger seat told Brittany that the Latina has not overlooked the change.

Brittany sent her a sheepish smile as she turned the key to start the ignition, already seeing straight through the Latina's objection. Santana was still half asleep anyway and in no state to drive- or at least that's what Brittany told herself as she revved the engine.

Brittany drove them confidently out of the familiar dustbowl, hitting turns hard so that the wheels slid in the mud. She laughed in delight as she navigated the muddy arena, flashing a beaming smile at Santana at the fun she was having.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a loud groan as she imagined the state of her spotless paint job now.

"Now you're _definitely _washing my car..." Santana asserted not being able to stop the matching grin from spreading over her own face.

Brittany only chuckled at that as they turned back onto the road headed towards the city and she had to reign in her stunt driving. She didn't try and speed to test out the grunt of the engine however- choosing to savour the comfortable pace because it gave her more time to enjoy Santana's company.

Santana's eyes sparkled as she watched Brittany drive her home.

They slowed as they did a drive by past the front of Santana's house, observing that the party seemed to be winding down. The number of flashy cars parked along the street was still a sight to behold.

"Which one's yours?" Santana asked curiously as she suddenly pondered what car Brittany drove now that she knew the one she raced in wasn't hers.

Brittany stopped the car when the front driveway was in clear view and she pointed at a motorbike parked beside the walkway up to the front door.

Santana sent her a genuine smile, appreciating the detail all the more now that she knew a bit of Brittany's background and interest in riding. She was suddenly struck with the urge to see Brittany ride; already knowing that she would be brilliant.

"Hmm, perhaps _after _you wash my car you can take me for a ride…" Santana suggested.

"Definitely," Brittany agreed without missing a beat.

They shared a promising smile. Although they only spoke of these _'plans' _as wild conjecture… there was something nice about hinting at a potential future between the two of them.

Brittany cleared her throat to break their intense look, remembering that she'd stopped the car in the middle of the road. Accelerating once more, Brittany drove around the block returning to the rear of the property where she could drive back into Santana's garage.

Brittany put the car in neutral, pulled on the handbrake and turned off the ignition. Then she turned to Santana and held out the keys, returning them to their rightful owner.

Santana accepted them with a wink, ducking out of her seat and striding over to open her office door and hanging them inside. When she returned, Brittany had also climbed out of the car and was awkwardly rocking on the balls of her feet as though she didn't know what to do with herself suddenly.

The sudden awkwardness in the air around them made Santana halt in her approach. A few rowdy shouts could be heard echoing from the front of the house even though the music had died down.

"The party is still going then…?" Brittany asked unsurely.

"Oh yeah, the usual miscreants will keep it going til the early hours," Santana replied casually.

"So do you think it's safe for me to go out that way then? Or should I just sneak out back?" Brittany asked, referencing the door that separated them from the party once again.

"Wait. _Go?_" Santana questioned in a panicked voice. It was like it had only just occurred to her that Brittany had to go sometime…

Brittany looked Santana square in the eye, shrugging her shoulders at their unspoken conversation.

Santana worried her lip, knowing that it was up to her now…

Whatever _'this' _was- this undeniable attraction between them, Santana figured they'd have plenty of time to figure it out just as long as she didn't let Brittany walk away from her now.

Confidently closing the remaining distance between them, Santana reached a hand up behind Brittany's neck and pulled her down to press their lips together in a firm kiss.

An ecstatic smile was plastered on Brittany's face as Santana pulled away.

"Don't go." Santana said sounding more sure of herself than she had all night.

Brittany nodded, still wearing her winning smile as she let Santana pull her into her office.

There was a matter of urgent _business_ that they needed to attend to immediately.


	8. Epilogue

Brittany was sitting on the hood of Harry's brand new racing model, not even realising she was anxiously thrumming her fingers against the cold metal of the bonnet until Harry sent her a chastising glare. Brittany hurriedly moved her hand to her knee instead with a sheepish grin and then turned her attention back to watching the massing crowd with interest.

She had been approached by many strangers already- enthusiastic strangers who knew her as _'Barbie' _if not as Brittany… to the point that Harry really couldn't hide his impressed curiosity over her whirlwind fame.

"Hey Barbie- you racing tonight?" Another nameless face called out from the crowd.

Brittany looked to the speaker and politely shook her head.

"Not tonight," Brittany responded conversationally.

"Aw, come on! You're the reigning champ! You're not even going to defend your title..?" Another voice chimed, trying to bait her.

It had been two long weeks since her first and only street race and yet word of her victory had spread and now _everyone _wanted to see her back behind the wheel.

"Sorry," Brittany shrugged like it was beyond her control.

"Maybe you should…" Harry suggested, appearing next to her and dangling the keys in front of her face as permission. It seemed as though Harry was finally up to speed on how well Brittany could promote his business through what seemed to come naturally to her…

The huddled spectators cheered as Brittany reached for the keys only to close Harry's fingers around them as a refusal to his offer. Their jubilation fell with the obvious rejection and then they slowly began to move on grumbling their disappointment.

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow at her; he clearly had not anticipated that she would refuse his unexpected offer.

"Fate has already dealt me a better hand than I could have ever hoped for… I'm not about to go tempting it over a race," Brittany explained passionately with another nonchalant shrug.

"This _'better hand' _wouldn't have anything to do with a certain little Latina headed right this way would it?" Harry asked knowingly.

"I wouldn't let her hear you calling her _'little' _if I were you," Brittany warned humorously as she excitedly looked in the same direction that Harry was facing.

Sure enough the crowds seemed to be parting to make way for Santana who was purposely striding straight towards Brittany as if her life depended on it. Brittany grinned as she recognised her very own leather riding jacket that she'd left at Santana's when she'd rushed to work that morning. Brittany smirked appreciatively; it looked good on her girl.

"Nice jacket," Brittany remarked still smirking as Santana arrived to stand in front of her.

"You like? It's my _**girlfriend's**_," Santana gushed proudly as she fingered the collar.

"She has good taste," Brittany approved. The way she'd said it- it was hard to tell if she was talking about the jacket or about Santana.

The adoring look Brittany was giving her made Santana blush and she held out her hand for Brittany to take.

Brittany slid from the car and landed on her feet as she took the hand offered to her and interlocked their fingers securely.

"You ready?" Santana asked shyly.

Brittany nodded, unable to take her eyes off the dazzling woman who had stolen her heart.

"Harry, you're going to need to find some other _hottie _to pimp out your car tonight." Santana informed Harry over Brittany's shoulder. "This one's coming with me."

Brittany smirked at Santana's possessive tone, enjoying the way Santana and Harry had taken to bantering with each other over her... like _family._

"Yeah yeah, just make sure she's back in my shop Monday morning Lopez," Harry groused over the loss as he started polishing the spot where Brittany had been sitting.

Santana snickered at him but returned her attention back to Brittany at the squeeze of her hand.

"The race is about to start," Brittany reminded.

"Let's go make fun of Puck; try and put him off so he loses _again_," Santana jested as she playfully pulled Brittany in the direction of the starting line.

They walked through the crowd hand in hand sharing secret smiles, already knowing who the real winners were.

_fin._


End file.
